


I've got you

by Onedayatatime



Series: Joe MacMillan is a cool uncle [2]
Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bullying, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Now-typical homophobia if we are honest, Period-Typical Homophobia, joe the supportive uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedayatatime/pseuds/Onedayatatime
Summary: A series of one shots (mainly focusing on Haley and Joe being pals and Joe helping out his baby butch niece) of the Halt and Catch Fire characters supporting each other.





	1. It'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: use of a slur, but its not very graphic.  
> Joe has a nickname for Haley, it's noodle. I might write a story in the collection about it, I don't know yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley hangs out with a friend at the arcade, but she doesn't realize he wants something more. Joe helps her out when things go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before Haley comes out (I will write that sooner or later)  
> tw: an attempted sexual assault nothing graphic or much, but unwanted sexual advances are there.

 

Joe was lying in the couch laughing with Cameron. The two of them were snuggling. God was he in love. They were just sitting and laughing. The phone began to ring.

“GO TO HELL! LET ME LIVE!” He groaned, laughing. She just rolled her eyes and kissed him. Neither wanted to move The answering machine went off. “Hey Joe, it’s me, Haley,” her voice was strained like she was crying.

He leapt off that couch and ran to the phone and picked it up.

“Hey noodle, what’s going on?... Okay, where are you?...I’ll be right there… don’t worry. It’ll be okay. I promise” As he was talking he put on his shoes and his coat. He mouthed an apology to Cam and ran out the door. She just nodded and closed the door behind him.

 

3 hours before.

 

Haley was sitting on the porch ready for her friend to pick her up. He was really sweet, they were both in computer class together. He had asked if she wanted to hang out, she really needed some more school friends and he was really good at Space Bike. So she figured it would be nice to go play some games with him.

They were going to go to the arcade and eat some food there. They were laughing and having a good time till she playing Centipede, and he was watching from behind her. When she won he kissed her on the neck.

She pushed him away and shouted “WHAT THE HELL ROBBY!”

“Excuse me, this is a date! It’s been hours and all we’ve done is play video games and eat some burgers! I _get_ to kiss you!” He bellowed as he glared at her. He was much taller than her and he was fuming. She felt him towering over her, trying to make her give up.

“No! You _don’t_ and this isn’t a date!” She snarled. She looked right up at him, fury radiating off of her.

“Come on, don’t be such a prude!” He grabbed her wrist, _tight_. Hayley’s anger boiled over, and she punched him in the nose with her other hand. He released her wrist as he stumbled back. As soon as she saw the look in his eye, she knew she had to get out of there.

When she got outside it had begun to downpour. But she kept running till she ran out of breath and the adrenaline died down. She was soaking wet and just began to cry she just sat down on the side of the road and sobbed. Thunder began to crack and when she saw the lightning she had to find some shelter.

She finally found a place that had a payphone. She didn’t know who to call. Her dad was on a fancy date with Katie at some restaurant and her mom was out of town with Joanie to go look at colleges. She decided to call Joe. She was trying not to cry, as she dialed his apartment.

“It’s Joe MacMillan. Leave a message.” The familiar voice was cold and almost robotic. She broke down again. She was stuck at some strange place, drenched in mud and rain, alone, and scared. Just perfect. She wiped the tears out of her eyes, but it only got more mud on her face, and her wrist really hurt.

“Hey Joe, it’s me, Haley-” She stuttered but was cut off by the sound of the phone picking up.

“Hey noodle, what’s going on?” He stammered with concern. It was so good to hear his voice, so she let out a tiny sob.

“Joe, can you pick me up? Please. I’m really scared” She was shaking and her voice was cracking.

“Okay, sure thing. Where are you?” She tried to figure out what street she was on. She couldn’t. She’d never even been to this part of town.

“I’m at the… its the.. I’m at the In-And-Out.” She saw looking up at the sign.

“I’ll be right there” The sound of his voice helped calm her down but she was still hysterical.

“Please, I’m freaking out right now, I don’t feel safe. Please get here soon.” She whimpered.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be alright. I promise” He said.

He ran out the door and broke several different traffic laws of varying degrees and got there in 3 minutes in what is usually a 7 minute drive. He walked in and saw her sobbing in the back of the restaurant.

“Hey, let’s get out of here, noodle. Let's get you home.” He whispered softly. She got out of the booth and grabbed him into a hug, like he had risen from the dead. He kept an arm around her and she got into his car, and he carefully drove her home. He had put on that weird music she liked, he kept a tape of it in the glove box just in case. It wasn’t much help though. She just sat and stared out the window crying. She had stopped crying loudly, like it was too much energy.

She was just thinking about how much she wanted things to be good. For a moment, she had a friend. A friend who she could see everyday in the halls. Someone who would stand right next to her when people made fun of her and would not listen to them. Good god, she wanted that. She wanted it to be real. And for a moment it was real.

When they got to her house he opened the car door for her and walked her inside. He didn’t want to leave her alone, but he wasn’t sure if she wanted him there. So, he turned to leave and Haley called to him “Don’t go!” He spun back around and walked away from the door “Please, don’t leave me alone.”

“Why don’t you go take a shower, wash the day off? I will be here when you come down. I promise you I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured, and she went to her bathroom.

She ran to her bathroom, and just puked into the toilet.  She peeled off all of her clothes. She began to cry. She had never felt more alone or violated. She just stood under the piping hot water and cried. She began to wash off everything, but she still felt like nothing would ever be okay again.

While she was in the shower, he ran to his car and pulled out his backpack. He went to the laundry room and pulled out his sweatshirt and took a blanket from the closet down, and threw them in the dryer for a couple minutes. Then he went into the kitchen and put on some water. He made 2 cups of hot chocolate. He didn’t know what had happened. He didn’t know what could have happened to make her so upset. He didn’t want to push her into telling him. He was done pushing people, he was just _so_ worried. He didn’t know how to help her. But, he did know how to make chicken noodle soup from a can. So he put it on the stove.

When she got dressed and went outside, she saw Joe sitting at her kitchen table. She saw a cup of something steaming and a bowl of something, and she remembered how hungry she was and ran over there.

He heard the dryer timer go off and ran and grabbed the sweatshirt and ran back. “I, uh, here.” He stuttered giving her the sweatshirt, she was just confused. “When I was little, and I would get upset, my mom would put a blanket or my pajamas in the dryer to heat them up to make me feel better. It always helped.”

She teared up and took the sweatshirt from him. It felt like a shield, a hug, and heaven all in one. She went up to him and gave him another hug. “Thank you, Joe. Really.” She got his sweater wet with more tears, but he didn’t care. He just pulled her in tighter. He thought to himself _I will not let anything hurt this girl_. He walked with his arm around her to the couch. He ran back to the dryer and gave her the warm blanket and draped it around her shoulders. He went to the VHS bin and pulled out Ghostbusters II, Home Alone, and Adams Family.  He knew they were her favorites.

“Which one?” He asked holding each one up. In response, she snapped twice, and Joe laughed putting in the movie. It was already rewound, but he didn’t skip the warnings or previews.

“You don’t need to tell me a thing. But, if you want to talk I’m here to listen.” He smiled a broken, soft smile.

“I went out with a friend. I thought he was a friend. And we were just hanging out, and I guess he thought it was a date. He… he kissed me,” She began to cry again, and Joe’s blood boiled. He was going to find this kid and _hurt_ him. But he let Haley continue. “I hit him, and I just ran. It’s not a big deal, I’m sorry to bother you-”

“No. Haley, listen to me,” He interrupted her. “You did not do _anything_ wrong. If you ever have a problem, you can come to me. I don’t care how small it seems, if you need help I will be here. _I’ve got you_ , I promise.” He hugged her again, but when he let go he looked into her eyes. “And boys are never, ever allowed to kiss you without you saying yes. I don’t care what anyone else says. Never ever.” And she just nodded.

 

They finished the movie, and Joe got up to leave, but once again Haley called out to him “Stay? Please just until my dad comes home.”  Her face was full of worry and he just couldn’t leave.

“Of course, noodle. I’m not going anywhere.” He sat back down on the chair and turned on SNL. He watched her laugh along with the sketches, but as time went on she drifted into a much deserved sleep. And slowly without realizing, he to began to sleep.

 

Later, Gordon came home, very surprised to see his friend asleep on his couch. Joe woke up when Gordon got closer.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked, (and in Joe’s opinion _loudly)_

“Keep your voice down! Don’t wake her up!” Joe whispered. He got up and walked to the kitchen and filled him in. Joe told the other man the basics but decided it was for Haley to tell him the rest when she was ready.

“I should have been there! How could I have been so stupid! I never even met this guy and I let her just hang out with him-” Gordon rambled angrily.

“Gordon. First off, do you screen every single one of her friends? No. This one was an asshole, and that’s not your fault. Second, it’s okay, you can go on your date with your girlfriend. I had her, it’s okay, _I’ve got her_ ” Joe interrupted.

“Joe, I’m her dad. I appreciate everything your doing and everything, but I need to be there for her.” Gordon snapped. It really hurt Joe, but he wasn’t going to just retreat into himself. He didn’t do that anymore.

“Gordon, I can help you. Me and Cam, we love the girls. You and Donna can’t be everywhere at once, that’s fine. You can calm down. I get it I’m not a parent, but I still care about them. I still love them. I can still do what I can to help them.” Joe assured. He thought of when the girls were little, and the hurricane. He  thought of the days at Comet with Haley, and the milkshakes at lunch. He thought of the record stores with Joanie and all the times he took the pack of cigarettes she left at his apartment in an attempt to get her to stop. He thought of how much he missed because he was too busy being a dick. He didn’t want to miss anymore, and he just wanted the best for them.”

“You’re right. Joe, I’m sorry. I’m just a little protective. Things have been so weird with the divorce and all the shit I put those girls trough before. God, I feel like such a terrible father.” He took a sip of the coffee as he lamented.

“Well, you’re definitely better than my dad.” Joe smirked.

“Joe, no offense, but that’s not a very high bar.”

“Ouch. But, in all seriousness you are doing great. You can’t change the past, just do your best going forward. And always remember, _I’ve got you”_

_————-_

_for the rest of that week and till the bruises faded, Haley wore that black hoodie Joe gave her. She kept it, and on rough days she put it right back on_


	2. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is having trouble on the anniversary of Ryan's death and Haley is there for him. In this chapter, Joe is HIV+. This might change chapter to chapter, but if it comes up in the chapter I will tell you in the notes at the beginning.

It’s late one night and the only people left are Gordon, who is in his office working on something, Haley working on a history project, and Joe just looking at his screen. It was rough. The day was always rough. Gordon told him to take the day off, but Joe didn’t want to be alone. He couldn’t sit and think about all the things he could have done differently. How he could have been sitting with Ryan, working on this, or whatever new thing they found.  
“Hey.” A soft voice emerged at his door way.  
“Hey, what do you need?” He asked looking at Haley.  
“I was just about to ask you the same thing.” She said, pulling out a bag of cookies.  
“I made you some chocolate chip cookies. They always make me feel better.” She said tossing him the bag. He couldn’t help but smile, she was so nice. She hadn’t seen the worst of the world. He hoped she never would. “Don’t worry I made them, my dad didn’t put any of that healthy junk in there.”  
He smiled for the first time that day.  
“I’m sorry,” She said looking down. “Dad told me not to bother you today, I should’ve left you alone.”  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. Some company might be nice.” He said with his mouth full. The cookie was absolutely disgusting, yet it tasted like heaven. But really he thought she should stick to computers. “How was school?”  
“It was good, boring but good.” She was looking at the ground. “Can I ask you a question?”  
He thought back to a couple days before Ryan…. did what he did, and when he and Gordon had started a similar conversation.  
“Go for it, noodle” He mustered the energy for a small smile.  
“What was he like? Talking about it might help.”  
“Ryan?” He asked and she nodded. “He was amazing. He was so smart, insecure, yet cocky.” He laughed, “He went to ELEVEN beaches before he finally got a chance to meet me! He demanded that I give him a job. I finally did, and it was the best and the worst decision I have ever made.  
“He was the first person I told, when I got the news. We went to dinner, it felt like it was my last meal on earth. I thought if I died he would e there. I wasn't expecting..." Joe stared off for a little, when he came back he said "He wasn’t the type of person to beat around the bush. He was blunt. Said whatever he thought. He was so good, too good for me.”  
Joe wiped the tears from his eyes.  
“You loved him.” Haley whispered under her breath, hoping Joe wouldn’t hear.  
“I did. I loved him so much. Not a day goes by that I don’t miss him. I miss him so much.” He couldn’t stop the tears anymore, he hadn’t cried all day, and it just came down like a waterfall.  
Haley wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a big hug, “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”  
And he hugged her right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be interesting to switch it up, have Haley help Joe.


	3. GMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comet has an interveiw with Good Morning America, but the reporter asks Haley some incredibly personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: use of some slurs  
> This is not meant to trash Good Morning America, but like all those morning shows would be all over comet and would ask Haley a TON of sexist questions.

Comet had taken off. After being put on the toolbar and becoming a sensation, the company was doing a round of press. They were being interviewed by Good Morning America about the website, apparently the idea of a 15 year old creating the website with her dad and his friend was something people enjoyed. Haley didn’t really care, but Joe and Gordon were excited to get people interested in the Web.  
Joe had taken Haley shopping. She needed to look nice, but still like herself. Originally the company publicist insisted Haley wear a dress, and even considered putting her in a wig. He had wanted to make her seem “acceptable for everyone, including the conservative south” Joe and Haley both knew it was just homophobia. Haley was appalled by the idea of dressing the way she used to.

 Joe told him “if you force her to wear something she is not comfortable wearing in front of the entire country, you will never have a damn job again” 

“Fine, then! If you think you can prepare her for the biggest interview this company will ever get, then you do it!” And he walked off.

They found a blue sweater and some black jeans that worked perfectly. They were both from the girl’s section, but they were particularly androgynous.  

The three of them were sitting on the floor underneath the Comet sign, with Haley in between them. “What exactly is Comet?” The interviewer Brad Fulton had asked. He had short gray hair and an aging face. 

“It gives you news, stock market reports, weather, but it’s main purpose is to guide you to other websites. You can look up whatever you’re interested in and we will find the websites related to it.” Joe’s summary was the one he used every time. 

“So, where did you get the idea?” Brad leaned in, inquisitively. 

“Well, I was cataloging websites on Post-It’s for months, and I wanted to create a guide to the web. But one day Haley had skipped school, and she was suspended and she just designed this awesome website-“ Joe was intriguing. His presence certainly ensnared the mid-western wives watching. 

“So we made an agreement saying she could work here as long as her grades were good and she was behaving and having fun” Gordon interrupted to try to seem like a good parent. 

“She’s a huge help and a major part of this company.” Joe smiled. 

“How do you balance school and working at this massive thing? It must be hard for a girl like you” Brad smiled, it almost seemed condescending but she couldn’t tell.

“I love it it’s really not super hard. I love the way people can just be themselves. You don't have to worry as much about being judged, like in real life. I love the web, a lot.” She smiled and restrained herself from playing with her short hair. She was annoyed at this guy’s tone.

“Do you get any style tips from the web?” He chuckled. The three of them looked at each other.

“I mean, people can. That is definitely an option for people to find online. It’s a great way to get inspiration. Personally I’m just not that interested in fashion or clothes.” Haley answered, annoyed.

“Do you have any time for normal teen stuff? Go to the mall, or catch a movie or anything like that?” He laughed, it was that same smile, Haley saw it on a lot of guys.

“Well yeah. I have friends and stuff, and I know what friends do when they hang out and stuff. We go to concerts. I really like music.” Haley was very awkward and very much not into this. With every question she was becoming more and more tightly wound.

“Anyone special, any cute boys? Huh?” He laughed.

“Excuse me?” Haley snapped stunned.

“Why would you even ask my daughter that?!?” Gordon asked startled.

“What?” Joe snapped in his pissed-off-but- attempting- to- hide-it voice. Gordon and Haley looked at him, but knew it best to stay out of his way, they knew the drill by now.

“It was just an innocent question!” Brad through his hands up, chuckling. “Don’t be so offended guys, geez!”

“Brad, would you ever ask me about my love life?” Joe pretended to be inquisitive and crossed his arms

“No, I just think people are more interested in what she’s doing.” He defended. 

“Haley is doing a lot more interesting and important things than who she may or may not be dating. She’s designing new ways for teens to get access to resources for school and important life information. She is one of the brightest minds of her age, and in Silicon Valley.” Joe figured he might as well mention Haley’s Comet as the working title was called. He saw the company publicist freaking out behind Brad. He was waving his hands telling Joe to stop.

“It’s just that, our viewers might be interested in learning more about Haley.” Brad stammered.

“You think a whole bunch of strangers want to know about a 15 year old’s love life?” Gordon laughed.

“I'm sorry that is an entirely inappropriate and sexist question. Frankly, the questions you’ve asked her have been very sexist.” Joe insisted. Their publicist gave up and started to hit his head against the desk.

“But it’s just-”

“Brad, my family enjoys its privacy. My daughter is still very young, and excuse me if we don’t want her love life broadcast to the entire country.” Gordon hissed.

“Can we just talk about Comet? If you want to know about me go on my website. Actually go on my blog. Did you know that’s a feature on the website, Brad.” Haley said, trying to stay calm and held back tears. He shook his head. She learned from Joe the power in quiet rage. She learned from her mom and Cam and lots more powerful women that she could not _look_ angry. But, she could humiliate him, just like he humiliated her.“I have more important and interesting things to say, than just about fashion and being a teenager. I may be young, but I am very aware of my own worth, as well as the worth of the company I helped create. It is $848 million dollars and we are going public soon.” She faux smiled. Joe and Gordon tried to mask their surprise. They did not think she was actually listening to them when they talked about that stuff. Not because she was teenage girl, but because she hated anything to do with money. The real reason she knew that is if anyone threatened to hurt her, she would remind them, in the hopes they would leave her alone when they figured out she might be important.

“My apologies.” The reported relented and went back on topic.

When the camera went off and the crew left, their publicist went up to Joe. “What the hell was that?!? Do you know how much damage control we need to do now?” He asked getting all up in Joe’s face.

“None of us said anything false or out of line. What that guy did was wrong.” Gordon shouted.

“Do you know what your problem is Jack?” Joe sneered. “You aren’t a good fit. You don’t have the honesty or the balls to work with us. You are too small minded, to support us. Get the hell out of here.”

Jack turned and began to walk out the building. Suddenly he turned towards Joe, Gordon and Haley,“See you, good luck to whatever unfortunate asshole has to deal with you faggots!” He shouted, the room went silent.  The few other people in the building stated, a few jaws dropped. Joe’s sexuality was an open secret, Haley’s... everyone just kind of figured it out. “Oh whoops my bad, a fag and a dyke!” He screamed looking at Haley.

The room grew significantly less silent as Haley began to cry and Joe lunged at him. The two began to wrestle. Gordon attempted to break them up to no avail. It took security to separate them. One security guard held onto Joe while the other carried the other man out.

“Haley, I am so sorry about that.” Joe rushed over to her. Once the man let him go. She held onto him, then her father, switching between the two. She couldn’t stop crying.

“You’ll never have to do one of those interviews again, I promise. We aren’t gonna have an asshole like him here ever again, either. I’ve got you noodle, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I am so so sorry.” Joe tried to console her, and she just clung to him tighter.

**§§§§§**

The video of the interview became a sensation. Every major entertainment news show talked about it. The company was celebrated by feminists, Haley became an icon, and Joe and Gordon were used as examples for how to be an ally. Traffic on the site went up by 40%.

From then on, Joe only hired publicists, marketing, and PR who he trusted, and/or had been recommended through the network of LGBT people in similar positions. They were everywhere.

Haley never did a TV interview like that again. She did go on TV from time to time, but after that incident hosts would stay away from anything too personal. Except, in 2008. Joe and Haley officially came out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please comment, it would mean a lot.   
> I might need to take some time off of this fic. I am trying to get into college and I signed up for some stuff to boost my resume so now I don't have a free day for two whole weeks.


	4. Of Boyfriends and Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Haley work some stuff out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cell phone is the Motorola m300, it's like a flip phone, but even worse compared to what we have now.   
> In my universe Gordon goes into a coma for a couple months, comet doesn't end, and Joe leaves for like 3 months and i don't know who runs the company.

**** Joe and Haley were at the bookstore, because Donna was at work and Gordon was at physical therapy for a good portion of the morning. Normally, Haley would be at home. In bed. Just how she liked, on a _Saturday morning_. Or watching cartoons. But, she was not allowed to be home alone for a week after having a small group of people over without permission. It wasn’t a super big deal but her dad was still trying to make some ground rules. Haley didn't get it, they weren't smoking, or doing drugs, or having sex. All they did was play some video games.

They were looking at some science fiction books, when Haley randomly yelled, “SHIT!” and dropped to the floor and hid behind the shelf.

Joe looked around confused, and she grabbed his sleeve, pulling him down with her.

“What is going on?” Joe asked, a more than a little too loudly in Haley’s opinion.

“Be _quiet_!” She whisper-shouted swatting his hands. Joe rolled his eyes at Haley’s dramatics.

She saw someone coming towards her, so she grabbed a book and opened it, pretending to read. 

“How are you? I’ve missed you, babe. We should really hang out again!” A boy Haley’s age smiled greeting her. He was playing hacky sack. In a bookstore. _In the aisle_.

“Oh, hey Tyler.” She said weakly, Joe looked at the book realized it was upside down and flipped it for her. She glared at him and laughed weakly facing Tyler.

“Who’s that?” He asked, Joe noticed he seemed agitated.

“Tyler, this is Joe, I told you, he’s like... my uncle. I work with him at Comet.” Haley explained annoyed. Joe waved a little wave, he looked at them, watching the interaction, you couldn’t cut the tension with a knife. 

“I gotta go pick up a book for my sister. Bye.” He said running off.

“Haley what the hell was that?” He asked more confused about the girl than he had ever been. And that includes the fish song from when they drove to the hospital when Gordon had the coma.

“My ex.” She groaned.

“Like her brother or-” Joe was confused, she had never dated before she came out, and she had that thing with Vanessa before that.

“No. My ex-boyfriend.” She interrupted annoyed.

“What? You’re a lesbian.” He stated.

“No shit, Sherlock.” She laughed, waving the book next to her, _ Dykes to Watch Out For: The Sequel _ by Alison Bechdel.

“When did you have a boyfriend?” He asked, trying to remember.

“When my dad was in the hospital, like two weeks after you left for New York.” She remembered the days with disdain.

“On the phone, you told me you were going to ask out Vanessa. I thought you two were a thing?” He remembered the look on Haley’s face when she talked to her. He knew how infatuated she was the moment they started talking

“Oh no. No, no. That was... something else.” Haley felt her stomach dropping.

“Wait what happened there?” 

“She said that I was cute, that she saw me as a little sister, and that it was “adorable” a freshman girl asked out a senior girl, but she already had a boyfriend.” She said, biting the inside of her cheek. She remembered how heartbroken she was that day. And she was still heartbroken, just less so.

"That was bad enough to make you date a guy?" Joe asked still confused. Haley was growing angry, and annoyed. She was devastated when he left. 

"It wasn't just that." She snapped harshly.

"I told you, you could tell me anything and I'd be there to help you. Why didn't you say anything?" He was also annoyed, he thought she trusted him.

"But you weren't there to help me. Not for my first heartbreak. Not when kids wrote 'Dyke' in lipstick all over my locker. Not when I thought my dad was going to die. Not when I needed you most. I had to hold my dad's hand in that hospital, without you. You promised me you would have me, and you abandoned me when I really needed you. How was I supposed to know I could tell you anything, when you lied to me like that?" Haley began to cry. All the anger and hurt she hid deep inside her, came spilling out. She never mentioned how mad she was, because he came back. She didn't want to lose anymore time with him than she already had. But she had kept a lot from him since then. She used to tell him  _everything_ , now she just tells him the basics, She decided she had had enough and got up, and ran out the bookstore.

Joe tried to get up, but being much older it took him a little to finally stand up. When he was finally standing, he tried to find Haley but she had run off. He tried to call her, but she wouldn't pick up. He tried again. He walked down the street and went into a coffee shop to check there. And again. He went back to the bookstore, no luck. And again. He walked out to the RadioShack down the street, she wasn't there. And again. And again. His mind began to race. They were in San Francisco proper, she could be anywhere. She could be nowhere, it was a city full of crime. She could have been kidnapped. 

In a desperate attempt to find the family he was lucky enough to gain, he called Donna. 

"Phoenix, this is Donna speaking?" She said in a happy voice.

"Donna it's Joe, Haley and I were in the city, and then she got really pissed at me, and she ran off-" He said panicking, almost about to cry. He failed her once by not being there and he was doing it again.

"You lost my daughter?!" Donna shouted.

"Donna, I know I fucked up. Okay, I'm looking for her. She wasn't at the coffee shop, the book store we originally went to, or the RadioShack. Please, help me." He felt his eyes swelling up with tears, and his voice was cracking. He was no better than his own father, he failed her again.

"She's really been into dogs, recently. She says they make her feel safe, they're reliable. Try a pet store close by." Donna said bitingly. 

"Thank you, Donna! I promise I will find her! She will be fine, I promise!" Joe beamed.

"You better, and you better work things out. And if she isn't at Gordon's by 5 o'clock tonight, you will pay in ways not even your nightmares could predict." She warned, gravely. "Make sure she calls me when she gets home, and have a wonderful day." Her tone changed immediately, to a sweet tone you would use on an elderly grandma, and Joe was terrified. But with this piece of good news h e ran to the nearest pet shop.

There he found her, sitting on the floor. Crying, snuggling a Boston Terrier puppy. He sat down on the floor next to her. The dog wiggled out of her arms, to say hello to Joe.

"Go away." She sniffled. 

"No, your mom will murder me." Joe mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing. We need to talk." Joe placed the puppy in her lap. "You're right I wasn't there when you needed me. And that was-"

"A dick move." She interrupted, while petting the dog.

"Yeah. It was. And I am so, so, sorry. Did your parents ever talk about who I was in Texas?" Haley shook her head, and he silently thanked God. "I was a total dick. I was mean, and rude, I would ruin my relationships with those who mattered most, and I would just self implode. And... when Gordon got bad, I just went back to the man he first met. There's no excuse for it, I was selfish, and mean, and just like my father. I wasn't thinking about how much you needed me then. And there aren't enough "I'm sorry"s in the world to fix that. I betrayed you. I know, but I still love you and I want to make it better." He teared up and his voice cracked a little. "Please, I would give anything to turn back the clock and fix everything. I can't. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you. I love you so much, and I took your love for granted."

"Joe, I don't think we can ever get back what we had." 

Joe's heart broke after hearing the girl he had loved so much tell him how much he hurt her. Haley also began to cry, she wanted nothing more than to go back to the way things were. But after all that had happened, she knew it was impossible.

"But, just because we can't have what once was, doesn't mean we can't try again. I want to ignore everything and pretend things were exactly the same before dad got bad, and I tried, but it didn't work. You were my best friend in the whole entire world. You were my family, Joe. But after what you did, I can't just ignore three months of abandonment."

"You are absolutely right, I have no right to forgiveness. I have no right to ask you to just forget what I did-"

"But maybe we could start again?" She interrupted, smiling weakly wiping the tears from her face. Joe gave a small smile and did the same. He suddenly felt like he could breathe again. 

"Yeah, I'm down for trying." He pretended he was playing it cool and they both gave a small exhale mimicking a laugh, because they knew he was more than ecstatic that she still loved him.

"I mean, starting from scratch is just a tad unrealistic. I have known you since I was three. But maybe lets start small. How about we go home and I'll tell you more about what you missed, and we talk this out some more?"

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST  
> I chose a pet shop because, why not?? and there's no way Haley could be just totally fine with Joe leaving. In the show her dad dies and two more close trusted adults leave, plus her sister. What I'm saying canon universe Haley probably has some SEVERE abandonment issues.  
> I might've gone a little italics crazy, whoops.   
> Please comment, and you can also send me suggestions for chapters at darn-it-username-taken on tumblr or my inbox or even comment on a chapter. I just want to hear what you have to say.


	5. Computer Club part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley decides to join the computer club

This was it. Haley had a new wardrobe, a new outlook, and this year she was going to make friends. She had realized how unreliable adults were. Sophomore year was going to be better than last year. So there she was, standing overwhelmed by all the clubs facing her.

Drama  _I know a couple of kids in crew, they seem pretty cool. But thats a lot of work, and the actors are, well a little too dramatic_

Marching Band  _I do not posess a single musical bone in my body. Thanks genetics. All that computer crap but not a single note._

Sports  _oh no I can barely survive gym class_

Poetry  _ _No thanks-__

"Excuse me, can I just post something where you're standing?"

"Oh sure my bad" Haley immediately looked at the ground and began to walk away  _that was stupid, I can find something else-_

"Hey wait up!" The voice called back to her and Haley turned right around. _She is the most gorgeous girl on the planet_. She had bright pink hair that she kept in a bun and a ton of piercings in one of her ears. She was wearing ripped black jeans, a Bikini Kill t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"We have chemistry right?" She smirked.

"Excuse me?" Haley's voice cracked. She was so embarrassed, and almost positive this girl was messing with her.

"Mr. Lane's chemistry, first period. You're in my class?"  She smiled and Haley felt her stomach float away.

"Oh yeah. I am." She nodded emphatically.

"Cool, I'm Reyna." 

"Haley."

"I'm in the computer club, our first meeting's tomorrow. If you'd be into that," She gave Haley a flyer, and began to walk away. "I hope to see you there"

Haley could have sworn she saw Reyna wink at her, but it was so quick she could never be sure.

* * *

That day she rushed home, and ran upstairs to Joanie's room. She called put her sister's name and there was silence. She quickly remembered her sister was at college. She felt the loneliness tugging at her, but she ignored it and ran to her phone.

"JOANIE HELP ME IT'S HALEY I NEED HELP IT'S A FASHION EMERGENCY-" She screamed,

"Hayley, first off don't scare me like that. Second, what do you need?"

"AHH, okaysoacutegirl-"

"SLOW DOWN!"

"A cute girl in my chem class asked me to join the computers club and I need your help picking out an outfit to impress her. 

" _I've got you_ , you twerp." Joanie laughed "Okay what kind of look are you going for?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH sorry for the wait, I'm not dead. I've just been going through a lot, I was also very uninspired. I couldn't think of anything interesting, so if you want to send me a request for something, PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS BUT DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING I WOULD SO DO IT FOR YOU.  
> This is part one of like 2-3 or I'll just make Reyna and the computer club recurring characters.   
> Please give kudos if you like it, but I would LOVE a comment.  
> If you can't think of anything else to comment, leave your favorite character, a character you would like me to write about, or even better yet a character interaction you'd like to see.  
> my tumblr is also open: darn-it-username-taken

**Author's Note:**

> Me, projecting my own problems at school and in life onto Haley and giving her the support I wish I had? It's more likely than you think!  
> No, but in all honesty Joe is going to help Haley through this like how he wished someone helped him, fight me.  
> Please comment :)  
> You can send requests to my tumblr darn-it-username-taken , my inbox, or even comment one on the chapters.


End file.
